My Hero of Time
by Erika Extasy
Summary: Link has always been known as the 'Hero of Time.' But to a little blonde boy, he's more than that. Colin/Link slash. Seme!Colin, weird, I know.


NOTE: I really find it hard to believe that this is the first fic of this pairing on the site. It's almost canon, and it very possible. Plus, it's an adorable pairing; anyway, on with the story. I changed the color of Colin's eyes in the story for a better read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one, no item, no location from the Legend of Zelda. They are all property of Nintendo, and not me.

* * *

My Hero of Time.

All was as it should be in the land of Hyrule once more. Ganon was slain, the Princess was safe, and the Twilight Realm was where it should be. The field of Hyrule were no longer filled with monsters; but instead, filled with children flying kites or playing tag, or young couple picnicking under the clear blue sky. On this particular day, Link was riding through Hyrule Field on his horse, Epona. He was finally riding back to his home village of Ordon.

Back in Ordon Village, young Colin sat on the dock by the creek, kicking his bare feet in the cool water, his sandals beside him on the dock. He saw the giant pyramid disappear from over the castle, but he hadn't heard from Link yet. He would admit it, he was worried. He missed seeing Link every day, and without him, the bullies thought they could pick on him again.

"Well, if it isn't little Colin" Malachi, one of the town bullies said from behind him.

"Not now, Malachi, it's not been a good day."

"Oh, is little Colin gonna cry?" Jeremiah, the other bully mocked.

"Just go away, okay?"

"You don't tell us what to do, kid." Malachi stepped up behind Colin and pushed him off the dock into the creek. The creek was shallow, so Colin stood up and didn't need to swim; the water only came to his knees. He climbed back onto the dock, and started to just leave until he realized they'd taken his sandals.

"Can I have my sandals back?" Colin asked, not wanting to make too big of a scene.

"Only if you beg." Jeremiah teased, holding the sandals above his head. He was taller than Colin by a good few inches, so reaching up for them was useless.

"Please, just give me my sandals and let me go home, I'm having a bad day."

"That doesn't sound like begging to me. What's wrong, do you miss your little boyfriend, Link? Faggot."

Something inside Colin snapped when he heard that. He missed Link, they knew that, he shouldn't have said that.

"I said, give me my sandals!" Colin punched Jeremiah in the stomach, making him drop the sandals. When he leaned over from the blow, Colin grabbed him by the hair, and punched him in the Jaw, knocking him out.

Malachi grabbed Colin in a choke hold, but Colin elbowed him in the ribs, forcing him to release his grip. He punched him in the mouth, making him stumble backward onto the dock.

"Okay, Kid, chill, we were just playing."

"Well, it's not so fun when I playback, is it?"

"No."

"Say you're sorry for picking on me." Colin said, punching him in the stomach, before kneeing him in the face, making him fall back onto the dock.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Next time, think about who you pick on."

Colin kicked the bully off into the creek, before picking his sandals up and starting to walk back towards his house. He started running when he heard hoofs galloping in the distance. He caught a glimpse of Link, but everyone was gathering around him already, so Colin just headed to his home.

Link was greeted by everyone in the village, hearing all kinds of thanks and applause. He searched through the faces in the crowd, but he didn't see the boy he missed the most. He had missed the way young Colin had been there all the time, looking up to him, and just keeping him company. He received a medal of honor from the town's mayor, and a kiss on the cheek fro Ilea, but he just wasn't content with that. He directed Epona to the stable and put her in, before walking, rather lonely, back to his house. He still hadn't seen Colin, and wasn't sure where he was, but he was tired and figured he would look for him the following day.

Link awoke bright and early, as he did every morning, and cooked himself a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon, before washing the dishes and leaving to take care of his horse. When he had cleaned ut all of the stables, wrangled the goats that had gotten loose again, and fed Epona, he guessed it was around noon, and he decided to try to find Colin.

He had walked to Colin's home and was about to knock on the door when he head a smack and cry of pain from the inside. Link peeked through the window, to see Colin, pants down, over his fathers lap, getting a spanking.

He watched the spanking in it's entirety, watching the young boy kicking over his father's knees, his bottom slowly turning a bright red. Link didn't know what for, but Colin's father was sure making him feel sorry for whatever it was he did. He felt bad, seeing the tears form in Colin's eyes, but, something about watching the young boy getting spanked excited him. When he saw Colin get up from his father's lap, he caught a glimpse of his penis, which excited him even more, but when Colin pulled up his pants, Link left the porch; he figured Colin would be out soon, he'd wait for him on the dock.

A few minutes after Link got to the dock, he heard small foot steps come up behind him.

"Hey Link." Colin said, sniffling slightly.

Link turned, and his heart broke when he saw Colin's face, red and puffy from crying.

"Hey, Kiddo. You sure got it good, didn't you?"

Colin blushed, though it was barely noticeable since his face was already red.

"Yea, how did you know?"

"I saw it through the window, I was coming to look for you when I heard you scream inside, so I looked in. What did you do to get such a good whipping?"

"It's not fair! Malachi and Jeremiah were picking on me, so I beat them up. Hey never get in trouble for picking on me, but I get a spanking for defending myself?" Colin was starting to cry again from frustration.

"Life isn't always fair, Kid. You wanna come back to my house, I'll fix us lunch."

"Sure." Colin's face brightened up, noticeably.

Link made the two of them sandwiches and milk when they got back to his house. It was a hot day out, which meant Link's house was even hotter. Halfway through his sandwich, Link pulled off his shirt. He no longer felt the need to wear his tunic, it was too hot anyway.

Colin looked over a Link when he took his shirt off, his eyes scanned over Link's physique, he loved how fit Link was, but it could only be expected after all he'd been through. He felt he let his eyes linger a bit too long and he looked away quickly, blushing again. Link didn't notice.

Colin focused on his sandwich, and tried to get his mind off of the god sitting shirtless five feet away. Link said something, but Colin didn't notice.

"Colin!"

"Huh, what?"

"You're face is red, and you're sweating. Are you hot?" Colin was actually comfortable, the red was embarrassment, and the sweating was nervousness, but he figured Link didn't need to know that.

"Yea, it's kind of warm in here."

"Then take your shirt off. It makes it a lot better."

"Nah, that's okay."

"Come on, you look like you're about to pass out over there. Plus, it's not like I haven't seen you shirtless before, we've been swimming."

Link had a point, he shouldn't be ashamed; Link was his best friend. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Link looked the young boy beside him over. He was adorable, he wasn't chubby, but he still had a bit of baby fat on his stomach and face. Link looked away before he could get suspicious. He noticed Colin shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Still hurt?"

"Yea, a little."

"He worked you over good, didn't he?"

"You have no idea."

"Yea, I do, I forgot to tell you that I didn't just peek in, I watched the whole thing."

"What, you did?"

"Yea, you were pretty red afterwards."

"I probably still am."

"Let me see, I'll tell you." Link choked on the last words, not meaning to say it.

"Really?"

"Sure…."

Colin sat the plate on his lap, on the table beside him, before standing up and walking over to stand in front of Link, facing away from him. Colin undid the button on his pants and slid them down. He didn't bother putting on underpants, it hurt bad enough as it was.

"Wow, you are still pretty red, that must've hurt pretty bad."

"Yea, I'm not going to lie, it did."

"Well, you were screaming pretty loud." Link laughed.

Colin gasped when he felt a hand brush across one of is burning cheeks.

"You're hands are cold, Link. It feels nice."

"Want me to stop?"

"No. No, I don't."

Link grabbed Colin's hands, making him let go of his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor. Colin blushed again, for he was now standing nude in front of Link. But he disregarded that when he felt Link's cool hands rub his sore butt cheeks.

"That feels really good, Link."

Link rubbed Colin for a few more seconds before grabbing the boy by the arms, spinning him around to face him. Colin quickly covered himself up.

"It's okay, Colin. I just want to get a better look, I didn't see I good when you stood up earlier."

"But, Link…."

"Shhh. Colin, I really like you. And you were the only person I looked forward to seeing when I got back."

"Really?"

Link nodded, and Colin slowly let his hands fall to his side. He felt vulnerable under Link's gaze. Link drank in the sight of the young boy.

"Link?"

"Mhm?"

"I really like you too. And I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Link?"

"Yea?"

"You're my hero, did you know that?"

"I am?"

"Yea."

Link pulled Colin down so he was sitting on his lap, and hugged him.

"Can I see you too, Link?"

Link pushed the boy so he was standing up, and stood up behind him. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, and started to push down his briefs, but Colin stopped him.

"Let me."

Colin put his fingers into the waistband of Link's underpants, and slid them down to his ankles, and lowering to his knees before Link.

"Colin, what are you-"

"Shhh. Just let me."

Before Link could protest, or form a coherent though, Colin took the head of Link's dick into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it, tasting the precum that had already formed on the tip. Link threw his head back and twirled his fingers into Colin's golden hair. Colin took more of Link into his mouth, he tried to fit the whole thing into his mouth, but his mouth wasn't that big, and Link was. He moved his mouth up and down on Link's shaft. Link pulled Colin's hair a bit too hard, and Colin bit down slightly, Link got the message and loosened his grip.

"Colin, I'm…I'm about to….."

Colin knew what he meant and started sucking hard. He was determined to take Link in all the way, and he forced himself to take all of Link's length in. It started to gag him, but he forced himself to ignore it. The motions of Colin's throat tightening around him sent Link into euphoria. He grabbed Colin's head, and pushed his head all he way down, and holding it in place. Colin's nose was surrounded by blonde hairs, and a strangely pleasing scent. He felt Link's hot liquid in the back of his throat. It almost choked him, but he swallowed it down, making Link cry out in pleasure again. Link's vision finally came back to him and he raised Colin's head up. Azure eyes met brown ones, and Link kissed Colin deeply, tasting himself in his mouth. Colin slipped him tongue into Link's mouth. Link swirled his tongue around Colin's, loving the way his taste mixed with that of the younger boy's. Colin put his hand around Link's head and pulled even closer to him, deepening the kiss further.

Link pulled back, allowing them both to breathe.

"I think it's your turn."

"I think I'll fit a little better into your mouth than you did into mine." Colin laughed.

"I thought we could go at it a bit differently."

"What do you-oh…. Okay!" Colin agreed.

Link stood and pulled Colin's hand, leading him into the bedroom. He reached into a dresser drawer and tossed a small bottle to Colin, before lying on his back on the bed.

"Well? I'm waiting."

Colin snapped out of a daze he was in, and walked over to the bed. He spread Link's legs and sat back on his knees between them.

"I'm……I'm not really sure what to do."

"You put that lubricant on you, and then you put you, in me. It's not rocket science, Kid."

"Oh…well, it's my first time! I didn't know!"

Colin poured some of the liquid in his hand, and covered his cock with it. He lifted Link's legs up and put them to rest on his shoulders. He pressed into Link slowly, making him wince. Colin noticed the pained look on Link's face, and stopped.

"Link, are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Yea, a little, but I want you to keep going."

Colin pulled out of Link and pressed back in. Link was crushing Colin inside him, and Colin was in ecstasy. He had never even masturbated before, much less done something like this. It was a strange feeling, but he liked it. It was hot and tight and. Without thinking, Colin started to move in and out of Link faster. This caused Link a little more pain, but when he looked up and saw the look Colin had on his face, one of pure bliss, he figured it was worth it. Colin moved in and out even faster, he was moving at an erratic pace. Link was becoming used to the feeling, more and more, he was liking the feel of it. He loved he look on Colin's face. Colin slipped in mid thrust, and had to reposition himself. He thrust again, and struck something inside of Link, causing him to go hard again.

"Colin! Do that again."

Colin thrust in the same way, hitting Link's bundle of nerve's again. He noticed when he did that that Link's cock twitched. He grabbed it and started stroking Link in the same erratic pace. Link arched his back and cried out. Colin started to feel an unusual tightening in the pit of his stomach, and his pace became unsteady and deeper, but he kept in time, stroking Link. He continued hitting Link's prostate. Link screamed out Colin's name as he saw white again. He released himself again all over Colin's hand, and both of their bodies. Link tightened around Colin, and Colin saw stars on a field of white. He exploded inside of Link, screaming in ecstasy like he'd never felt before. Link pulled his legs off of Colin and sat up, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him down on top of them. They were both sticky and messy, but neither of them cared the least. Colin pressed his mouth to Link's and ravaged his mouth.

"I think we might need to go for a swim or something before you go home, Kid."

"Yea, probably."

"But, that can wait." Link smiled and pulled Colin into another tight embrace.

"I love you, Link."

"I love you to, Colin."

"If you make me feel this good, I think I might need to get a spanking more often."


End file.
